Con mala idea
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La idea de encerrar a Prusia y a Austria en un cuarto plagado de cámaras, solos y completamente desnudos es demasiado tentadora para Hungría, Francia y España... y ¡hasta para Alemania! Two-shot
1. Primero

**Disclaimer:** _Es un plan maestro perfecto, gritamos: "Eh! mirad todas! Alguien ha dicho que [Insertar país aleatorio] es mejor que Francia o Estados Unidos como pareja de Inglaterra" y en la confusión general de fangirls, secuestramos a Himaruya._

* * *

**Con mala idea**

Francia sonríe de lado mirando a España con cierta ilusión, quien sonríe de lado porque de hecho también le parece interesante. Hungría está pegada a la ventana de la sala, desangrándose a velocidad constante, infinitamente emocionada.

—Ehm... non, Hongríe... no puede haber ventana del cuarto, Prusse es capaz de lanzarse por ella.

—Eso es cierto —asiente Espala

—Necesitamos un cuarto sin ventanas... algo así como una bodega o... un baño. Además no ha de tener nada con lo que puedan cubrirse. Un cuarto simple con cuatro paredes y una puerta que Prusse NO pueda abrir.

—Es mejor un garaje o algo así entonces.

—Bien... Hongríe, vas a tener que poner una de tus mejores cámaras de video en un lugar en donde no puedan verla, y del que podamos ver todo... ¿bien?

Hungría asiente solícitamente y España se ríe idiotamente con todo esto.

—¿Vamos a decírselo a Alemania?

—Mmmm... no estoy seguro de que... —se lo piensa un segundo y sonríe—. SEGURO le interesaría, pero creo que no va a querer tener nada que ver con ello.

—Voy a buscarlo, dile a Inglaterra que se lleve a Suiza.

—Quiero aclarar que tu vas a ser el encargado de traer a Autriche... —indica el francés mirando a España con cierta sonrisa

—Oh, ¡no me jodas! —protesta en la puerta—. Que lo traiga ella —señala a Hungría.

—Oh, eso es... A ti te hace más caso... y yo no voy a conseguir desvestirle —protesta ella sonriendo igual y yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Y yo sí? —España se ríe

—Como sea, yo voy a pedirle a Angleterre que se lleve a Suiza LEJOS... que si se entera, nos MATA a TODOS —se encoge de hombros Francia.

—Pues... es que... no no no, esperen... en serio, ¿cómo quieren que le quite la ropa? —se detiene Hungría mirando a Francia y luego a España.

—Vale, estamos hablando de Austria, es decir, de quitarle la ropa a Austria es un problema, el mismo Austria que se quita los pantalones nada más alguien lo insinúe... —nota España y Hungría se ríe.

—Pero no se quita TOOOODA la ropa tan fácilmente... una cosa son los pantalones y otra la ropa entera para entrar a un Garaje desconocido.

—Otra es drogarlo... —España mira a Francia—. O quizás Alemania podría convencerle

—Allemagne no va a convencerle de nada... ¿no quieres de paso proponer que sea Suisse el que le convenza? Non, creo voy a pedirle un poco de Cloroformo a Angleterre —Francia hace un gesto con la mano de desinterés.

—Bien —España asiente y se va a buscar a Alemania, mientras fFrancia hace "muajajajajaja" bajito yendo a buscar a Inglaterra y Hungría se va por todas sus cámaras de video.

Austria y Prusia sienten una perturbación en el universo. Suiza también.

xoOXOox

Alemania está con un delantal podando las violetas del jardín de su casa cuando España llega corriendo.

—Cuñadiiiiiiiiiín

Alemania pega un salto y corta de tajo la flor de una de las violetas con sus tijeras.

—Mein gott! Spanien! —protesta

—Tienes que venir! —sonríe.

—Estoy cortando mis violetas.

—Eso es... muy masculino, pero vamos a hacer un experimento y tienes que venir.

—¿Un experimento de qué? —le mira tensando se.

—No le vas a decir nada a Austria, ¿verdad? Vamos a meterlo a él y a Prusia en un cuarto, desnudos, a ver si podemos arreglar la tensión sexual que tienen y dejan de molestar, ¡tienes que venir a verlo! —sigue sin dejarle contestar—. Hungría ha puesto cámaras y les veremos desde su cuarto sin que lo sepan.

Alemania levanta las cejas hasta el techo, sorprendido con todo.

—W-Was?!

—Venga, no me digas que no quieres verlo que ¡sé que sí quieres! ¡ya podaras las flores otro día!

—Pero... Pero espera, S-Spanien —parpadea—. Österreich, no creo que quiera eso, ¡va a enfadarse mucho!

—Oh, sí... como una mona.

—¿Y... no te importa? Va a matarles, de hecho me va a mandar que les mate... y Preussen! —cae en la cuenta—, Preussen sabe esto?

—No, no, claro que no, también se pondría como una fiera —se ríe.

—Ohhh! —levanta las cejas y vacila un poco, empezando a sentir curiosidad.

—Esa es la idea, que no sepan nada. Y... bueno, si sale bien ¡Imagínate! ¡Dejarían de pelearse! —España el esperanzado

—¿Dejarían de pelearse para qué? ¿Y Ungarn? ¿Y Schweiz? Spanien... no estoy seguro de que esto sea apropiado —Alemania imagina a Hungría con la sartén y a Suiza con la pistola yendo a matar a media Europa.

—¡Hungría está encantada, está instalando cámaras!

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo peinándoselo hacia atrás (JA como si no lo trajera ya peinado)

—Y... y Schweiz?

—No pasara nada que Austria no quiera —se encoge de hombros—. Solo vamos a meterlos en el cuarto, el resto lo harán solos. Y les estaremos viendo todo el tiempo.

—¡Vas a poner a Schweiz a verlo! —sorprendido de los cojones de España.

—Nah, nah, Suiza se va a ir con Inglaterra a... no sé. A tomar té y contar dinero o algo de eso que hacen ellos.

—Ahh! —levanta las cejas y luego sonríe de lado muuuy levemente—. Oh, pero eso no lo va a saber Österreich...

—Ninguno de los dos sabe nada de todo esto —responde sonriente. Alemania vacila un poco.

—¿En dónde dices que va a ser esto? —pregunta animándose un poco

—En el cuarto de Hungría, vamos, te contaremos más ahí —hace un gesto para que le siga. Alemania vacila un poco más y luego le sigue

—Que conste... que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—Vale, vale, ya se lo contaras a Austria cuando salgan

—Esto es una pésima idea.

—Insisto en que los dos querrán saberlo cuando salgan —España se dirige hacia dentro empujando un poquito a Alemania que empieza a quitarse el mandil pensando que España le toquetea más de lo que quisiera.

—Va a ser genial porque ya veras, es que Prusia va a ponerse histérico, bueno y Austria que no se haga el que no, porque ya veras, pero imagina que pudieran calmarse, oh, Prusia no lo va a confesar nunca, ni me imagino su cara cuando... —España empieza a monologar llevando a Alemania de los hombros quien asiente en silencio imaginándose un poco de lo que explica.

xoOXOox

Por otro lado, Francia ha ido con toda su sonrisa y su labia hasta donde está Inglaterra.

—Te he conseguido algo maravilloso...

—¿Qué es? No lo quiero —levanta la vista del periódico.

—De hecho sí que las vas a querer porque no puedo ir contigo desgraciadamente...

El británico entrecierra los ojos

—Son dos entradas al ballet en Paris para hoy en la noche... me las regaló alguien de la oficina y desgraciadamente no puedo ir —sonríe—, tú deberías aprovechar la oportunidad.

Levanta las cejas.

—He pensado que como no puedo ir yo, podrías decirle a alguien más... no sé —se encoge de hombros—, ¿a Suisse por ejemplo?. Él nunca dice que no a las cosas gratis, especialmente cuando incluyen una buena cena y tu compañía.

Parpadea mirándole.

—Una noche de chicos por mi cuenta... qué tal, ¿eh?

—No voy a invitar a Switzerland al ballet para tener una noche de chicos, va a pensar que es una cita —se vuelve al periódico.

—Bueno, qué tal que vas a London y tienes una noche de chicos con él, yendo a... ¿jugar a los dardos?

—¿Por qué quieres que tenga una noche de chicos con Switzerland? —baja el periódico otra vez.

—Porque me parece que no conviven lo suficiente —sonríe—, y me enteré por ahí de que Suisse estaba un poco... tenso.

—France! ¡Por la reina! ¡No pienso hacer eso! —protesta sonrojándose con el asunto de la tensión.

—Non! —ojos en blanco —. Dieu! ¿Qué clase de pensamiento sucio tienes? Hablo de tenso e histérico porque... ya sabes cómo es Autriche y, bueno, me dicen por ahí que Suisse agradecería poder hablar con un amigo. No tiene muchos en realidad.

—No tengo pensamiento sucio! —protesta sonrojándose más.

—Angleterre...volvamos al punto. Invita a Suisse a donde sea, a... ¡jugar billar!

—Shut up! ¡No me digas que hacer con mis amigos!

—Si te digo, porque es una buena idea que te lo lleves a algún lado.

—¡Pues ahora no quiero!

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te estoy diciendo de que me enteré que Suisse necesita a un amigo, ¿y tú sólo por berrinche no lo vas a invitar a cenar? —protesta.

—¡Solo porque tú me lo dices porque eres un tonto y no sabes nada!

—Mon dieu... es imposible hablar contigo aun cuando no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Ya te conseguí boletos del teatro, ya te dije que te pagaba la cena... ¡ya te dije que no iría yo! ¿Qué más quieres?

—¡Que me dejes! ¡Haré lo que yo quiera no lo que tú me digas!

Francia se lleva las manos a los ojos y suspira.

—S'il vous plait, ¿puedes llevarte a Suisse a cenar hoy en la noche?

—No —levanta la barbilla. Francia frunce el ceño y se levanta.

—Bien, Merci, es bueno saber que tus amigos pueden contar contigo cuando necesitan algo... siempre lo olvido, y cada maldita vez vengo a pedirte algo —protesta

Inglaterra le mira.

—¿Sabes? No lo vayas a invitar. No te acerques a Suisse, siquiera... ya encontraré a alguien que le invite a cenar hoy y le haga sentir mejor.

Inglaterra le saca la lengua. Francia parpadea un instante y frunce el ceño dándose media vuelta y saliendo de ahí sacando humo por las orejas.

El británico le mira marcharse y se espera a que esté lejos para llamar a Suiza, que está, desde luego... trabajando

—Hallo?

—Hello, Switzerland —Inglaterra sonríe—. It's me, England

—Oh, England... —cambia al inglés con rapidez quitándose los lentes y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien ¿y tú? me han dicho que tenías problemillas.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja tan solo con el diminutivo

—¿Pro-problemiLLAS?

—Bueno, eso me han dicho... nada importante, ya sabes... la tensión habitual y todo eso —le quita importancia.

—Ah, bueno, yes... he tenido algunos asuntos aquí y allá, lo habitual —asiente relajándose un poco.

—¿Quieres... ir a tomar unas cervezas? Conozco un bar en el que echan futbol bueno en una pantalla grande y sirven una guiness tan espesa que tienes que comerla con tenedor.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira su reloj.

—Y hay una competición de dardos —añade recordando a que Suiza le gusta hacer puntería.

—Tengo varios reportes que terminar... —vacila un poco y levanta las cejas con el asunto de los dardos, interesado —. ¡Oh! ¡Dardos! ¡Me recuerdan la época de Wilhelm Tell! ¿A qué hora dices que es esta competencia?

—Suele ser después de que acabe el partido, a eso de las diez.

El helvético mira su computadora y piensa que nunca ha dejado un reporte a medias... a excepción de cuando viene Austria, que suele interrumpir todo a la mitad. Frunce el ceño. Si Austria podía interrumpirle, su amigo Inglaterra también podía, de hecho... podía y debía hacerlo mejor.

—Ehm... ¿qué dices? ¿Te apetece? —se pasa una mano por el pelo un poco nervioso porque no suele invitar a nadie a hacer nada, el otro forever alone.

—Sí, quiero —sentencia repentinamente—. Yes, sí quiero —repite un poco trabado y nerviosito.

—Ah, wonderful —sonríe—. Nos vemos luego, entonces, ¿a qué hora te parece? ¿A las diez? ¿o antes?

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas para salir media hora antes y ver el final del partido. Envíame la dirección y llego ahí.

—Bien, ahora te escribo, nos vemos allí —se despide tan feliz. Suiza sonríe y cuelga muy satisfecho con su actividad vespertina.

xoOXOox

Hungría mira a Francia, a España y a Alemania en su cuarto después de terminar la instalación de las cámaras. Tiene una sonrisa de niño en juguetería que no puede con ella. España le sonríe.

—Entonces... quien va a por ellos?

—Espagne... insisto en decir que tú o Hongrie son los indicados para ponerle el cloroformo en la nariz al señoritingo —indica Francia aun medio de malitas con el asunto del inglés (yo no sé además cómo se atreve a decirle señoritingo, pero bueno). Hungría hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo voy con Ausztria, si me acompaña Spanyolország para cargarlo.

—¡Vale! Entonces Alemania y Francia se encargan de Prusia

—¿Yo? Nein. A mí no me metan...

—Por dios, Allemagne... deja de protestar.

—Solo lo traéis y lo desvestís y ya, Prusia confiará en ti.

Alemania frunce el ceño incómodo.

—Mein gott, en serio, no sé como logran meterme en estos líos.

España le guiña un ojo a Francia y se lleva a Hungría

xoOXOox

Alemania mira a Francia de reojo mientras camina hacia el cuarto de Prusia.

—Esto es una pésima idea —niega con la cabeza mientras Prusia juega tranquilamente Playstation,

—Es una brillante idea y tú lo sabes. Además somos muchos, hagamos como fuenteovejunta, todos a una... —sonríe—, tranquilízate, Autriche va a estar avergonzado y no va a poder culpar a Prusse. ¡Es un buen plan! —le pasa el frasco de cloroformo y el algodón.

El alemán toma el frasco sin querer tomarlo en realidad mientras Francia se detiene frente al cuarto de Prusia y toma la puerta. Prusia se ríe histéricamente y grita algunas cosas bastante nazis y antisemitas a la pantalla.

—Prusseeee!

—Ah! UN MOMENTO —grita yendo a guardar el juego y se levanta yendo a la puerta cuando acaba, la abre y les sonríe—. Heil!

—Allò! —Francia mira a Alemania de reojo y abraza a Prusia, quien se deja acostumbrado a que Francia le salude así, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

Alemania vacila un poco entrando al cuarto de Prusia

—Tenemos una pequeña sorpresita para ti...

—Ah? En serio? Qué es? —le mira sonriendo.

Alemania se muerde el labio un poco agobiado. Prusia mira primero a uno y luego al otro.

—¿Es una cosa Awesome?

Alemania frunce un poquito el ceño sin contestar y Francia asiente.

—Oui... es bastante awesome, lo creas o no. ¡Cierra los ojos! —sonríe y levanta la mano, tapándole los ojos.

Prusia sonríe más y se deja. Francia hace un gesto en la cabeza a Alemania quien con movimientos prácticos y precisos pone cloroformo en el algodón y se lo pone en la nariz por la espalda.

Prusia se tensa un momento sin esperarse eso, pero no forcejea, sin saber que ocurre... hasta quedarse dormido. Francia le acaricia la mejilla antes de que se quede dormido de manera cariñosa mientras Alemania sostiene al albino para que no se caiga.

—Bien, este ya está, vamos a bajarlo —indica Alemania el práctico que se ha olvidado por un momento que él no es parte de este plan y se niega, echándose a Prusia al hombro.

Francia mira al alemán de reojo un instante, por un momento recordando por qué siempre ha sido su enemigo en las guerras... ya que al final tiene una sangre fría bastante impresionante.

xoOXOox

Hungría por su parte mira a España de reojo.

—¿Sabes cuánto se va a enojar Ausztria, verdad?

—Yo lo he dicho.

—Una vez que salga de ahí va a defenderse y va a defenderse contra todos... —sonríe —, ¡vale la pena!

—Tengo mucha mucha curiosidad, ¡Llevamos con esto TODA LA VIDA!

—Es verdad —risita—, tienen un nivel de tensión sexual increíble —le mira de reojo—. No crees que funcione realmente, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro de que vayan a relajarse suficiente de esta forma, pero aun así... —la mira de reojo—, ¿has pensado que pasará si... pasa algo?

—Pues... será divertido y ya, ¿no? —pregunta nerviosita mirándole de reojo—. Es decir, no es que realmente vaya a... funcionar, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, yo no lo creo... de hecho creo que va a ir a peor —se ríe.

—Nah, bueno... ya veremos —sonríe nerviosita y niega con la cabeza sacándose la idea de ahí, mientras se detiene afuera de la sala del piano—. Bueno, tú entras ahí y le distraes y yo llego por la espalda y le pongo esto en la cara, ¿vale?

—Vale —asiente aunque piensa que preferiría que la viera a ella porque luego va a ir a matarlo a él.

—Vale —sonríe empujándole al cuarto.

—Ehm... Austria... —sonríe España al oírle tocar el piano—. ¡Eso es muy bonito!

—Danke —responde sin dejar de tocar. Hungría mete la cabeza en el cuarto del piano sabiendo perfectamente que Austria va a oírla caminar si entra.

—¿Qué es?

—Spanien, ¿quieres algo en concreto? —le mira por encima de las gafas. La húngara entra al cuarto cuando hablan otra vez aprovechando que hay más ruido... y detestando no haber aprendido nunca a pisar con suavidad.

—No, bueno —se encoge de hombros y empieza a discursar sobre Romano y sobre cualquier cosa. Hungría se acerca a Austria con rapidez haciendo un ruido de aquellos en los últimos pasos, trapo con cloroformo en la mano.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco con España, dejando de tocar y se gira a Hungría en cuanto la oye, ella abre los ojos como platos, poniendo una cara de culpable que no puede con ella y escondiendo las cosas que trae en las manos a su espalda. Suelta un taco largo en húngaro. Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Nada... —se le acerca aun más.

El austríaco mira a España de reojo que se le acerca también, sonriendo de forma rara.

—Sólo relájate, ¿vale? —pide Hungría nerviosita

—¿Qué me relaje por qué? —pregunta mirando a uno y al otro, España levanta una mano y le arregla un poco el pelo para desviar su atención.

Hungría espera al instante en que el austriaco mira a España y levanta la mano poniéndole el algodón con cloroformo bajo la nariz.

—Esto no es lo que parece en absoluto, querido... —susurra poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro, pensando que va, de menos, a dejarle de hablar por un buen mes.

Austria, que se había vuelto a España, mira a Hungría y se lleva las manos sobre su mano intentando que le suelte antes de caer dormido sobre las teclas

—Dios mío, además con este sonido tétrico... —le separa de las teclas cuidando que el piano no se haya rayado y mira a España —, vamos a llevarlo al garaje, que como es casa de Alemania tiene una puerta eléctrica impenetrable y una puerta de acero con chapa desde adentro, también impenetrable, además tiene piso de mosaico y ni una sola cosa con que cubrirse.

España asiente.

—¿Le llevas tú o yo?

Hungría ya ha empezado a levantarle cuando pregunta eso España. Le mira y se sonroja un poco, ahora entendiendo que es una actividad de esas varoniles...

—Ah.. ehh... mmm... —se ríe —, yo.

—Vale —sonríe tan feliz—. Dios mío, no nos va a volver a hablar en la vida.

—Es posible que dentro de unas cuantas vidas tampoco... pero quiero ver la tensión que puede haber entre ellos durante las próximas semanas —se ríe saliendo por la puerta hacia el garaje, cuidando de no pegarle a Austria en la cabeza al dar la vuelta.

—Vas a flipar —se ríe—. Lo bueno es que tenemos a Alemania, no se puede enfadar con Alemania es quien lo mantiene y si le perdona a él, tendrá que perdonarnos a todos —ay, cariño... que feliz eres.

—Ehh... yo... no estoy segura de que no se pueda enfadar con Nemeszorszag, pero bueno... sea como sea vale la pena —le señala a España la puerta del garaje para que se la abra, todo para encontrarse a Francia y Alemania de pie a cada lado de un desnudo Prusia. Alemania está desencajadillo.

—Dieu! Miren a quien traen... ¿los dejamos abrazados? —pregunta Francia que trae una sonrisa maliciosa... de esas que no se pueden creer.

—Seh, porque no —España se ríe y se vuelve a Hungría—. Deja, yo le desvisto, tú aprovecha para hacer fotos.

Francia se muerde el labio haciendo como que el desvestimiento de Austria no le interesa, pero MUY pendiente de todo el proceso. Alemania se sonroja tres veces más mirando el techo sin dejar de decir que esto es una pésima, PÉSIMA idea.

España le desviste cuidadosamente y se sonroja un poco mirándole y acordándose de algunas cosas.

Hungría la verdad es que no se sonroja con la desnudez de Austria porque tiene todas las fotos, en TODAS las posiciones, aun en las menos atractivas, así que está... soberexpuesta. Francia se acerca a Prusia (mirando a Austria de reojo, porque el cabrón le gusta aunque no quiera que lo haga), y se sonríe a sí mismo de encontrarse medio excitadillo con esto, negando con la cabeza.

—Venga, ponle aquí adentro, frente a frente...

—Hay que apurarnos o van a despertarse y no quiero estar aquí cuando se despierten —sentencia Alemania temeroso.

España le mueve como Francia le indica y Hungría hace toda una cantidad de fotos, como para llenar varios miles de álbumes

España les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y les dice que les quiere a los dos, con una caricia antes de levantarse del suelo para que se vayan

Francia se detiene a sí mismo de rozar a Austria siquiera, considerando muy clara su regla de "no violarás", sintiendo que si algún día habrá de tocarle... será por gusto de ambos. Coloca un brazo de Prusia suavemente sobre la cintura del austriaco, alejándose de ellos y viendo la posición: Frente a frente, Prusia medio abrazado de Austria y con las piernas enredadas y medio sobrepuestas. Sonríe.

—Estoy nervioso —externa Alemania con gravedad.

—Oui, oui... ¿quién no?... vamos afuera —indica Francia mirando a España de reojo, sonriendo.

—Yo también —responde España tomando a Francia de la cintura para sacarlo de allí por que le está viendo algunas intenciones.

Hungría toma unas cuantas fotos más y luego les mira, pensando que ella está también terriblemente nerviosa. ¿Qué tal que funciona tan bien que Prusia...? aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza riendo y caminando hacia la puerta en el momento en que Prusia empieza a entreabrir los ojos.

Alemania espera a que salga Hungría, que va la última y cierra la puerta con un golpecillo, sintiéndose un chaval otra vez, sin que le desagrade del todo la idea. Sonríe, pensando en la ENORME travesura que ya habría querido haber hecho hace unos cuantos cientos de años.

Y todos corren al cuarto de Hungría para ver.

* * *

_Generalmente no escribimos PruAus por que Agua lleva a Prusia y a Austria... y por que escribimos AuSui y PruHun, pero a Aceite le hacía ilusión y... voy a confesarlo a mi no me desagrada, aunque por algún motivo que a nadie le importa (y que nadie es capaz de entender) creo que molan más juntos con las NyoHetalia._

_Cliffhanger~~ menos mal que esto es solo un two-shot._


	2. Último

Prusia es el primero en empezar a volver un poco en sí, alertado sobre todo por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se vuelve a ella descolocado, viendo que sucede y buscando a Francia y a su hermano.

No es hasta que nota la presencia de alguien más a su lado, que no se vuelve a ver de quien se trata, para sonrojarse de manera AUTOMATICA por lo cerca, apartándole de un empujón y soltándose sin ningún cuidado, lo que sacude al austriaco haciendo que empiece a volver en si a su vez.

_—Ahhh! Ya se despiertan! —grita Hungría._

Prusia se incorpora, mirando a Austria de arriba abajo y tiene que llevarse una mano a la nariz inmediatamente cuando nota que está completamente desnudo, porque una cosa son las fotos de Hungría que ha visto MILLONES de veces y de las que tiene incluso una selección especial de favoritos... y otra es tenerle ahí, genio y figura.

Austria se lleva una mano a los ojos notando las gafas y quitándoselas para frotarse los ojos incorporándose un poco.

—Ungarn? —pregunta en un susurro.

Prusia se da la vuelta aun con la mano en la nariz y solo entonces se nota desnudo a sí mismo. Mira alrededor preocupado buscando cualquier cosa.

_—La mano a la nariz... —sonríe Francia mirando a España de reojo. _

_—Lo he notado —asiente España mirando a Francia._

_—Ja! Está buscando algo para taparle, no hay nada —se burla Hungría riéndose de nervios._

Austria sigue un poco descolocado y nota por fin a Prusia, de espaldas a él, enseguida se da cuenta de su desnudez, sonrojándose también imperceptiblemente.

—Preussen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? y tápate un poco, mein gott —protesta mirando alrededor.

_Hungría nota rápidamente su incomodidad y sonrojo, tan claro como el agua._

_—Le dijo un ciego a otro —se burla Francia ._

—Eso intento, pero no hay nada, señorito —replica Prusia poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta intentando abrirla.

Austria le mira de reojo notando que él también está desnudo, se sonroja un poco más, replegando las piernas para ocultarse un poco con ellas.

—Bruder? Frankreich? —grita Prusia intentando abrir la puerta.

_—Quizás deberíamos sacarles —comenta Alemania sin moverse un milímetro, muy atento a la pantalla._

—Spanien y por supuesto Frankreich... esto está pasando los límites de lo aceptable, Preussen —riñe Austria con el ceño fruncido, mirándole la nuca y luchando contra el instinto de sus ojos que es desviarse hacia el culo del albino.

_—Sabía que le culparía —comenta el francés frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo._

—WEST! Esto no es Awesome! Frankreich! venga, tíos! —grita Prusia intentando aun abrir la puerta.

_—Tampoco son awesome los líos internacionales en los que me metes bruder... —sonríe Alemania levemente._

—Puedes intentar dejar de hacer idioteces por dos segundos en tu vida. Ya vale con esto, lo digo en serio —sigue Austria

—Was? ¿Crees que yo he hecho esto? —protesta Prusia al oír a Austria reñirle—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría estar encerrado contigo estando desnudo? —pregunta sarcásticamente por que esta enfadándose , dándose la vuelta. Cuando se cruzan las miradas, automáticamente se sonrojan los dos, volviendo a darse la espalda el uno a otro.

_—Oh la la! ¿¡Vieron eso?! _

_Hungría asiente en silencio y Francia sonríe de oreja a oreja mirando a España de reojo otra vez._

_—Eso sí es Awesome —susurra España con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Austria se pasa las manos por el pelo y Prusia se vuelve a la puerta a otra vez.

—Ja. Creo que tú hiciste esto igual que haces idioteces constantemente intentando molestarme y más teniendo en cuenta a los implicados —sigue Austria pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, aun sentado en el suelo.

—Frankreich! ¡tíos! ¡sé por qué estáis haciendo esto y no tiene gracia! —sigue gritando Prusia sacudiendo la puerta.

_Alemania se limpia el sudor de las manos en sus pantalones, sin darse cuenta siquiera._

_—Deja de arrear la puerta y ve hacia Ausztria, burro —grita Hungría a la pantalla._

—Es importante que alguien lo sepa, al menos —protesta Austria con sarcasmo y un gesto desinteresado. Prusia se sonroja con eso.

_—Vean el tono pasivo agresivo y la frase magistral —Francia sonríe —. ¡Y el color de Prusse!_

—No es lo que tú te crees, señorito —protesta Prusia mirándole de reojo, dejando un poco la puerta.

_—Uy... Esto se pone interesante —levanta las cejas Francia._

_—¿De qué hablan? —Alemania no entiende, claro._

—Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tú crees que yo creo —replica Austria en su mesurado tono de maestro de escuela.

_—Ausztria está demasiado, demasiado tenso —susurra Hungría fascinada._

_—Venga, Prusse... ¡Dile algo que le incomode! —le anima el francés en un susurro._

—No me cabrees señorito, que podría estampar tu cabeza contra la puerta y usarte como ariete para salir de aquí si me diera la gana —amenaza Prusia volviéndose hacia él. Austria sorprendentemente, aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco sin siquiera volverse.

_Alemania se tensa con eso y Hungría se muere de risa nerviosísima._

_—Nein, Nein... Voy a ir a sacarles —Alemania malinterpreta el gesto de Austria dando un paso a la puerta._

_—Nooooooo! —corean España y Francia, este último deteniéndole del brazo._

_—Nein, Nein... Es que va a matarle! —protesta Alemania pensando que Prusia es perfectamente capaz._

—Será que no tienes tantas ganas de salir entonces —trata de defenderse el austríaco, devolviéndose.

—Was? —Prusia flipa... de que le diga eso, como si le estuviera retando a hacerlo, ¿de qué va este rollo?

—¿Qué parte es la que no has entendido, Preussen? —pregunta Austria mirándole de reojo.

_—Oh, Dieu... ¿Qué vas a hacer con él en cuanto se te acerque, Autriche? —pregunta Francia sonriendo, sin soltar a Alemania del brazo._

El albino frunce el ceño y da dos pasos hacia él. Austria se tensa ligeramente asustado, volviéndose a él y separándose hacia la pared. Pero Prusia le acorrala.

_Francia se tensa aún más mirando a España un instante de reojo, que tiene las cejas en el techo. Alemania jala a Francia._

_—Va a matarle, va a matarle._

_—Shhhhh! Cállate y mírales! _

Prusia toma a Austria del cuello, obligándole a ponerse de pie, mientras le mira con el ceño fruncido, muy intensamente, el austríaco le sostiene la mirada intentando mantener el temple como si no pasara nada, escondiendo el miedo.

_—Dios mío, Dios mío... Dios mío! —medio grita Hungría. Alemania mira a la pantalla con la boca abierta._

Austria rodea la muñeca de la mano de Prusia que le está sostenido con las dos manos, tragando con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado. El albino le aprieta un poco más contra la pared.

—Was? ahora ya no eres tan ingenioso, ¿verdad, señorito?

Austria aprieta los ojos y tose un poco.

_Hungría vacila un instante mirando a Francia y a España de reojo. _

_—Va a matarle —susurra Alemania tenso como un palo. España parpadea, flipando sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla_

_—Non... Mírale los cinco metros... —susurra Francia._

—Por que no iba a serlo —presiona Austria en un susurro—. Igual solo amenazas y nunca eres capaz de hacer nada a derechas, hasta acabas aquí dentro contra tu voluntad.

—Tú también estas aquí contra tu voluntad, ¿de qué sirve tu ingenio entonces? —aprieta los dedos, acercándosele más.

_—¿Qué... Hace... Österreich? —Alemania FLIPA._

_—Provocarle, es una lucha de poder y de... —España no acaba la frase. Francia sonríe encantado con la escena,_

_—Esto... Esto es... —susurra Hungría impresionada, ahem... Feliz, y lejaaaaanamente celosilla._

_—Esto es como... Pornográfico —se ríe Francia un poco sin parpadear._

—Por lo menos yo no soy el que podría salir y sigue aquí dentro —Austria sonríe de lado tenuemente porque Prusia le está haciendo daño.

La respiración del albino se acelera con eso, apretando los dientes y sosteniéndole la mirada.

_—¡Bésale! ¡Virgen santa! ¡Bésale de una puta vez, Prusia, mecagoentumadre! —grita España sintiendo toda la tensión_

_Alemania levanta las cejas sintiendo eso como un presagio, sin perder de vista la pantalla y sin poder creer que vaya a pasar._

Prusia se sonroja, sintiendo de alguna manera con MÁS ganas de las habituales, aun mirándole a los ojos y Austria se sonroja también sintiendo igual el ambiente, sin saber qué va a suceder.

—HAGAN ALGOOO! —grita Hungría desesperada.

Prusia parpadea y Austria desvía la mirada hacia el techo, porque se ha oído a Hungría gritar en toda la casa. Ella se tapa la boca.

Prusia suelta a Austria haciendo u poco de altavoz con las manos.

—UNGARN!?

Otro taco en húngaro apretando los ojos

—UNGARN! SACANOS DE AQUI! —Pide Prusia volviendo a la puerta mientras Austria tose y se masajea de nuevo el cuello

—No es posibleeeee! —chillonea Hungría—. Iban a... Iban a... —señala la pantalla.

—Mmmm, cherie. Perdiste tu oportunidad —niega Francia con la cabeza, decepcionado

—UNGARN ESTAMOS EN EL GARAJE —sigue gritando el albino.

—Pero en un rato más... Quizás vuelvan a... —mira alternadamente a Francia y España

España mira a Francia, que niega con la cabeza.

—Non, no creo que vaya a pasar a menos que quieras tenerles ahí tres días...

Austria se hace bolita en el suelo nervioso mientras Prusia sigue forcejeando con la puerta y llamando a Hungría y a su hermano, ella mira a Austria un poco agobiada.

—Ve a sacarles, anda —indica Francia a Alemania señalando la puerta. Alemania asiente y Hungría se levanta.

—Y tu... Venga, hay que poner pies en polvorosa —mira a Francia fijamente. Alemania piensa que le da lo mismo la bronca, que igual va a traer sonrisita socarrona, mientras abre la puerta del garaje.

Nada más abrir y verle, Prusia se le echa a los brazos y Austria se levanta acercándoseles con prudencia. Hungría aparece tras Alemania mirando a Prusia a la cara. El alemán levanta las cejas sorprendido, sin quitarle.

—Ehm...

—Le causaría mucha molestia a alguien prestarme una bata o algo, bitteschon —exige Austria de brazos cruzados fulminando a cualquiera que cruce la mirada con él y en un tono en el bitteschon más adecuado para "antes de que alguien sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

Alemania sonríe con esto y empuja un poco a Prusia de los hombros para que se separe, mientras Hungría sigue mirándole con sonrisa extraña.

—Espera —murmura el alemán desabotonándose el suéter, mirando a Austria de reojo... Con sonrisa socarrona a pesar de la fulminación.

—Se ha cerrado la puerta y os he estado gritando y no me oíais y el señorito estaba ahí dentro y... —explica Prusia excitado a Alemania sin mirar a Hungría, sonrojándose con ella.

Alemania mira a Prusia terminando de desabotonarse el suéter. Sonríe un poco más.

—¿Y... ? —pregunta disfrutando esto más de lo que admitiría.

—Y... —se sonroja sin querer seguir la frase y nota otra cosa—. No entiendo que hacíamos ahí los dos.

Alemania se encoge de hombros quitándose el suéter y mirando a Austria con sonrisilla.

—Yo realmente tampoco entiendo que hacían...

—Lo sabrá quien nos haya metido—Austria tiende la mano a Alemania y les fulmina a él y a Hungría. Alemania sigue sonriendito sin poder evitarlo.

—Nein, una cosa es cómo estaban aquí y otra es lo que hacían —presiona un poquito Alemania mirando a Prusia y le extiende el suéter al austriaco. Hungría se muerde el labio con cara de culpable.

Prusia se sonroja y Austria le sostiene la mirada, poniéndoselo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que hacíamos, Deustchland? —pregunta Austria con intención.

—No estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo —desvía la mirada acojonándose un poco con la mirada porque... Bueno, es Austria.

—Entiendo —pasa por su lado saliendo de ahí para irse a su cuarto. Alemania vacila un instante y le sigue.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta bajando la voz.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le fulmina el austriaco viendo su cara de culpable, el rubio sigue sin poder evitar sonreír mientras le deja irse a su cuarto.

Hungría mira a Prusia con sonrisa malignilla, Él les mira irse, luego se vuelve a Hungría y cuando se nota desnudo de nuevo se cubre sonrojándose, riéndose nerviosamente. Ella se ríe un poquito y se le acerca.

—Eso... Eso fue... —le da un golpecito en el brazo—.¿Cómo es que no le disté un beso?

—Was?

Alemania mira a Prusia medio descojonado.

—¡Estabas a esto de dárselo! —indica con el índice y el pulgar haciendo una abertura entre ambos.

—Nein! yo.. nein! —responde sonrojándose más. Hungría sonríe un poquitín tensa.

—¡Sí que querías! —se ríe .

—Nein! —pasito atrás aun con las manos sobre su asunto.

—Si estabas tú ahí con la mano en el cuello... Y el viéndote, y... —se le acerca

Prusia tensa la espalda aun más intentando separarse por que sigue desnudo y es como MUY consciente de ello ahora mismo.

Hungría frunce un poquito el ceño y se pone de puntas frente a él, que la mira fijamente, sudando un poquito porque está muy cerca.

La chica levanta las manos y las pone en sus hombros. Le empuja un poco hasta pegarle a la pared.

Alemania carraspea y Prusia se ríe nerviosamente mirándola. Hungría le pone una mano en el cuello.

—Estabas así y él ahí... Y... —se le acerca más—, sólo tenías que hacer...

Ok, la sangre de Prusia corre arriba y abajo concentrándose en un lugar especifico. Hungría le PLANCHA contra la pared en un beso y digamos que si fuera perro le mearía encima en plan "mío".

Prusia se suelta sus cinco metros felices clavándoselos en la pierna y abrazándola en el beso bestia que quería antes.

Y Alemania se sonroja desviando la mirada y considerando que en realidad quizás sea mejor ir a cortar las violetas…

* * *

_Un saludo de parte de los "water-party boys" ;) pero puedes tener todos los sueños húmedos que quieras con el final alternativo. ¡Siempre que nos cuentes que te ha parecido en un review!_


End file.
